Borderlands prompts and ideas
by CrackedShot
Summary: In which any random thoughts and suggestions will be out into a one-shot. Please send a review if you want to see any of these be stories or if you have a prompt. Any pairing or idea is allowed outside of TFTBL. Chapters have individual ratings.
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** I know that I should be writing my jathena fic but this popped in my head so I just hammered it out real (slow) fast while on break(s). If you have any prompts or a better title _please_ put them in the reviews and I will write for them.

This one is in which Mordecai and Gaige visit the fallen, with different opinions. Story is rated K.

"It's unpopular to hate you."

"I hate you anyways."

Mordecai threw another bottle cap at the statue of the Guardian Angel. "You could have stopped all of this, sent me or Lilith or Brick or even Roland one of your secret messages, but no, you wanted to save your own ass." He pulled another beer from the case and glared at the statue. It was smaller than the statues of Roland and Bloodwing, more to scale. It was mostly made of some white rock, probably marble, with Eridan where her tattoos were. She was looking up at the sky, one hand to her chest, the other reaching out tward him. He spit at the statue, the projectile not quite hitting its mark on her face, instead landing on the statues shoulder.

He smiled, glad that there was finally an imperfection on the thing. "All of this," he gestured to the graveyard behind him, thousands of tombstones filled the area under the floating city, many unnamed civillians, thier corpses unrecognizeable after the attack on Sanctuary or New Haven. "All of this is your fault, for not warning us, and then, you go out like a goddamn hero, getting this stupid statue and forgiveness from all of us for your _sacrifice._ But if you had a change of heart sooner, we maby could've saved your ass, and _you_ definatly could've saved _thiers_. You did to little, to late, and you know it."

He reached down for another beer, only to find the case empty. He stood to leave, he had already paid his respects to Roland, Bloodwing, Peirce, and a few others he knew from during the war. As he walked back to the other side, as the Angel's statue was in the back of the graveyard, he saw someone approaching. He was to far away to make anything paticular out, but he could tell that it was a woman, and that she had something in her hands. Deciding to air on the side of caution he unholstered his revolver and took cover behind one of the tombstones. As the figure approached, he wove his way around the graveyard until he was behind the woman. He then stood up and took aim at the back of her head, ready to end his would-be assassin.

Only to realize it was Gaige.

He cursed and returned the gun to it's place on his hip as quickly as he could. Gaige turned around quickly, the object in her hands turning out to be a bouquet of flowers, the suprised look on her face fading as she recognized her friend. "Hi Mordy you kinda startled me, well not startled because I am a supreme badass and all but if I could be startled then I would say that you-"

"You're rambling," he cut her off. "...startled me," she finished. "So" he said before realizing that he had nothing else to add to the statment. He began to feel awkward just standing there and started to walk away when she spoke up. "Here to see Bloodwing?" He sighed at her question. "I already did, I was just leaving actually."

The moment he said it he realized that it was not a good explaination for why he had snuck up on her. He also knew that she knew that. Gaige was smart, she wouldn't miss something like that. "Well, can you stay for a bit? It kinda weirds me out to be here alone, in a graveyard, that is." Feeling like his back was against the wall, he agreed to stay a short while and keep her company.

It wasn't long before they were at their destination. The Angel stood there exactly as he left it, the bench he was sitting on still littered with beer bottles. The spit had thankfully dried away in the hot Pandoran sun. "I see you've already paid your respects," Gaige said, gesturing to an unopened beer bottle beside the statues foot.

 _Damnit,_ he thought. "Yeah something like that," _How did I miss that beer?_ She set the flowers at the feet of the statue. Mordecai noticed that they were not the usual bladeflowers that grew around the area, but were some kind of pretty white flower. _That girl either paid to much or went to far for something like that._

"She was so brave," Gaige spoke quietly, almost in reverance. "She sacrificed everything to save us... they don't come any better than that huh?," She looked up at him, clearly waiting for some confirmation of her belief. He let out a noncommittal grunt in response. Mordecai wouldn't lie to her, but he would avoid the truth if at all possible.

She frowned at his response. "What do you think about her?" she asked accusingly. "She didn't deserve this," he said, hoping that she would misunderstand his meaning.

She took the bait. "Yeah, she really didn't", Gaige looked up at the statue and then to him. "I never thought you would have such a soft spot," she smiled at him, followed by a short hug. She then began to walk off, presumably to the exit.

Mordecai turned to face the statue. "Like I said, hating you is unpopular, but I still do," he scooped up his unopend beer, cracked it open and proceeded to chug it as fast as he could. He noticed that there were several small tokens at the Angel's feet. Bottlecap necklaces, an unrefined shard of Eridum, some empty shell's in the shape of wings, Gaige's flowers and, wait did someone leave cash?

He stood there for a minute deciding weather or not to pockett the sizeable stack of bills. He reached down to grab the money when an overwhelming sense of guilt came over him. No matter who it was, he couldn't being himself to steal from the dead, no matter who they were.He set the bills down and stood facing the statue at his full height.

"I hate you so much."

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading and please review with your opinion of my story and writing critiques and any ideas you amazing people have!


	2. Fallen angles part 1

_In which Tiny Tina dies_

 _As suggested by Guest_

 _Chapter is rated M_

 _Chapter takes place immediately during or after "Bearer of had news"_

_

He was joking.

He had to be.

Tiny Tina stared at the Commando, waiting for the reveal that this was just some joke in extreemly poor taste. "Tina, did you hear me?", he asked, seemingly concerned with her silence. "Roland... Roland's gone, and I need you to come back with me to Sanctuary, ok? It's not safe here, not anymore. Tina?"

She stared at him for several long moments, patiently waiting for the punchline that would not come. "Tina, please say something," she looked into his eyes and studied them closely. If there were any malice or misderiction in them, she could not see it. "You're lying," she whispered, more trying to convince herself than him. Her own words resonated through her brain, and the more they echoed, the more she began to believe them. She repeated herself, this time with more conviction.

"Your lying."

"What?" he said, slightly taken aback. "Yes," she said, feeling more assured by his reaction. "You are lying to me," she racked her brain for a reason as to _why_ he was lying for several seconds until an it came to her."Lying in a foolish attempt to make me miss the union of Princess Fluffybutt and Sir Regonald Von-Bartelsby," she explained, "which will end the blood fued between thier clans, all so that you can profess your attraction to the young knight and whisk him away on an off-world romantic adventure where you can be together. Well I must tell you that the two must marry in order for peace to be insured. So I suggest you put petty feelings aside for the greater good of everyone."

Tina turned around and began to search her dresser for proper wedding attire. She had, until just now, actually decided not to go to the service, as she already had made plans to wipe out the local bandit population via an exploding train, an idea that she borrowed from Jack's Vault Hunter Disposal Initatiave, the only problem being that Jack's train left at least six survivors.

She would leave six less.

But those plans were derailed for the time being.

"Ha, _derailed_ classic," Tina chuckled to herself. She kept digging through her belongings until she came across a shoe that both possessd a pair and lacked any irreparable damage. She stood to marvel in her triumph when she noticed the Commando, still standing there, a look of mournful sadness coating his features. "Tina," his voice wasn't pleading, but it was as close as Tina had ever heard it. "...It was quick, he didn't even see it coming," the Commando then gave a detailed explaination of the events, sparing no detail, but never exaggerating either, as if he were simply debrifing his CO. From the mountain assult to the bunker and, eventually, the fall of Roland, he told her everything.

"... and then I came here to get you," he finished rather unceremoniously and without any addded emotion. "Roland is dead, please come with me," he said, and Tina realized that he was telling the truth.

Roland. Dead.

The words echoed through her soul.

She looked over to her only photo. It was a picture of Roland and herself, taken just after the death of general Rancid, the self-proclaimed "second Knoxx". On thier way home she had noticed a photo booth and, to Roland's astonishment, it was functional. She had asked him if she could pick one photo from the roll that the machine spit out to frame, and he gave her a photocopy some days later. All of the original pictures were still in his wallet, as far as she knew.

Tina stared at the picture for a long time, trying to process the idea that the smiling man in her picture was dead. That he would never suprise her with a gift bag of crumpets and nitroglycerin ever again, or have a real tea party with her, or just stop by to check in.

She heard a sound, like that of a dying skag, and realized that it was her own voice. She was _crying._ Her face felt very hot. She exhaled deeply, the sound coming out in a ragged sob. Axton managed to look genuinly sad for her, and the emotion in his face was all to real. Tina looked away, only to let out a much more noticable sob. The demolitionist took a deep breath and attempted to regain her composure.

"Roland's dead? Thank you, for-" Tina let out another choking sob and the Commando stepped forward in what might have been an attempt to comfort her, but was signaled to stay back by the girl. If he got any closer, she would fall into him, she would cry, and she would let him take her away, and she didn't want to go away. Her vision was starting to blur by the tears that she refused to let fall.

"Thank you for telling me, please leave," she turned into her garage, fell on her bed, and let the tears fall. They were scorching hot, and ran down her face in streaking patterns and paths. She was sobbing and hiccuping, and she could feel her nose start to run. Tina wasn't sure how long this lasted but eventually she heard something. It was Axton, who had walked up and attempting to appear comforting, but she wanted nothing more than for him to go away.

"Go."

"Not without you."

"GO AWAY!"

Tina let out a bloodcurtling wail, throwing the first thing she could grab at him which, coincidentally was a stick of dynamite. It didn't explode, of course, but the way the Commando looked, it might as well have. "What the hell was that Tina!?" the shock on his face quickly changed to anger then, with an expression that looked as if he was in physical pain, he returned to a forced calm expression.

"Tina, if we don't go, we will die here, ok? Jack. Is. Coming. There isn't much time," Acton approached her the same way he would a wild animal, bent low at the knees and back, hand outstreched.

"No."

The word sounded weak, but Tina stood tall and with composure, her shoulders square in an attempt to seem confident and sure of herself. Her eyes were red and puffy, she could feel an unpleasant weight in her stomach, and her hiccups were gradually turning into sobs.

Axton stepped twards her, and she felt a rush of panic run through her being. She didn't want to go. Tina reached into the folds of her dress and took hold of her detonator. It was already set to blow the charges that were meant for the train, but they were currently sitting in a pile on the ground. Tina pulled the small switch into full view and held it over her head. "I'm not leaving," her voice shook, as did her body. She began to cry again, but she was determined now. "I'm _not_ leaving," this time she was sure. "Roland promised me that this was my home and that I never would have to leave and he never broke a promise so get _the hell_ out of here before I kill you," her words came out in a rush, rising in pitch and ending with more shuddering sobs.

"Tina," his voice was a strange combination of fear, confusion, and something she wasn't able to discern. Concern? ""Just go," she said, her voice barely able to be heard. "Please, I don't want to kill you."

"And I don't want you to die,"

Forcing the thought of what that could mean out of her mind, Tina thumbed the top of the detonator, exposing the button, and started counting. "Ten... nine... eight..." she heard the Commando run off. "Seven... Six... Five..." she dropped to her knees. "Four... three... two..." she cried, loudly, wailing sobs and breaths choking on hot tears. There was a loud crack in the distance. She paid it no mind, her focus only on the small device in her posession. Her tool for destruction. "One," Tiny Tina looked down at her hands, thumb resting on the button. A thought came to her that this was the first time had ever actually finished a countdown.

 _It would be a shame to waste it._

Her hands started shaking. Then it was her arms. Soon, Her entire body was violently convulsing as she cried, choking on sobs and hiccups.

She cried for Roland.

She cried for her parents.

She cried for this damned planet, and it's corrupting of her, what it had done to such a young girl.

She cried for _all of it._

And she had no intention of stopping.

Eventually, though, she did stop. Tina was not exactly sure how long it had been but by the time she felt to exhausted to continue and there were no more tears to fall a small puddle rested on the floor of her cave. She stood up, made a vain attempt to dust herself off, re-pocketed her detonator and noticed the _silence_. It was usually quiet here, but there was always some background noise, a bandit squabble, a distant explosion or gunshot, a varkid doing... varkid... things... well whatever it was they did but at least it made _noise._ The space around her felt as if It was growing in the silence, isolating her from everything but her loneliness. Soon it felt as if the soundless void had taken physical form, assaulting her remaing sanity, or perhaps honering her sadness. It was as if the planet itself was in mourning. But this was Pandora, and Pandora did not have the time to mourn all It's dead. There were to many of them.

Tina listined closely, searching for something over the silence to focus on, and she could actually hear a slight _thump_ very far off in the distance. It almost sounded like the Eridian pumps. Almost. These were slightly faster. She strained to hear better, only to end up with ringing ears. Walking closer to the entrance of her cave, Tina began to notice that the thump was actually a series.

 _Thump. Thuddaddrudda **THUMP.**_

She tried to place the noise, but couldn't connect the sound to anything native of the area. The ringing on her ears was growing into a drone that was clearly coming from an outside force.

 _Thump. Thuddaddrudda **THUMP.**_

Tina counted the time between the thumps to about two every second. And every three seconds it became louder. The drone was now a very deep note that almost seemed impossible. No, Not a drone but a _voice._

" **Target detected"**

 _Loader_ _s_

-

 **Continued on next page...**


	3. Fallen angles part 2

Before Tina could move, could react, could even _think,_ the pain came. It was a screaming, burning, stabbing pain that ripped through her leg, her hip, and finally in her gut. She doubled over, clutching at her abdomen, and the pain screamed louder. It screamed and burned and burned and screamed until it was so loud and so hot that white spots exploded in front of her eyes and the planets gravity shifted. The change in direction of the planet's pull was so sudden that it sent poor Tiny Tina careening downward, landing on her side.

Then the pain was silent, and dark. The silent dark pain was even worse than the screaming hot pain. Instead of the hot pain forcefully shooting inside of her, she felt the warm blood pool out from her insides, and a terrifing cold filled the space. She couldn't scream, she could barely breathe. A taste like copper began to fill her mouth. The white spots that had filled her vision were replaced by a darkness creeping into the edges of her sight. She thought that the darkness and the silence and the cold would consume her.

 **"Target neutralized"**

Until she heard that voice.

That inhumanly deep voice of that deeply inhuman man.

 **"Well hello, princess"**

Her eyes shot open-she didn't even remember closing them-to see the man of her nightmares in front of her.

 **"Long time, no see"**

She made an attempt to stand, only to fall back down in a ln even more painful lump, but there was a fire in her veins as she tried to crawl away form the monstrosity before her.

 **"What? No love for your old friend Wilhelm?"**

He casually walked up to her injured form, plucking her from the ground by her neck like one would a pretty flower.

 **"That hurts"**

He launched the small girl outwards.

For a moment, she was flying. It was a single beautiful moment without pain or fear or any inhibitions. She was weightless, free. If it had lasted long enough to be processed, it would have been the most joyful thing Tina could remember since the death of her parents.

But then the moment was over.

When she hit the wall, a blinding darkness of soul-tearing pain coated her being, killing her thousands of times and bringing her back thousands-of-times-plus-one all in a single second. Air was ripped from her lungs and replaced with shards of broken glass.

 **"It hurt when you ran away too"**

He leaned down to face her, the optic that had replaced his eyes was to large for his face. An inctinctual fear caused her to back away, only to end up pressed against the wall.

Something small and irregularly shaped was pressed into her thigh, and she reached down to grab it, only to find that it was in her pockets.

 _The detonat_ _or._

 **"I go through all that trouble, getting you and your family _alive"_**

The detonator was in her pockett.

He was going to kill her.

She would not give him such pleasure.

Keeping eye-to-optic with the monster in front of her, she slowly reached downward. Wilhelm was inches from her face and his breath was unbearable. He brought a handgun up to eye level, a sick snile spreading across his features.

 **"Any last reqests?"**

She felt the detonater, thumbed the top, and took in a deep breath through her nose. Aside from Wilhelm's rancid breath, she was able to smell her own blood, the damp smell of her cave mixed with explosives, and some sweet smell, like spring. She smiled, holding on to that smell, and closed her eyes.

"Wilhelm? Scream for me."

She pushed the button.

Her ears popped, and everything became warm. It got warmer and warmer and hot and hotter until she was sure that she would melt into a pool of heat and-

Then, everything was gone. Tina opened her eyes, stood up, and realized just how _good_ she sufdenly felt. She looked around for Wilhelm but saw no one. Her home was empty, save for a silhouette at the mouth of her cave.

"Hey Tina,"

She fell to her knees-oddly there was no more blood-at the sound of that voice.

"R-Roland?"

"Yes?"

"Is that you? They said you were dead," He walked up to her, helping the girl to her feet, and held her in a tight embrace. "I'm here, it's ok," he gently stroked her hair.

And it _was_ ok. As Tina looked around, everything was _perfect_. Her stock of explosives were in a neat, large pile, the cave was as clean as she had ever seen it, and a beautiful tea spread was on her table, steam steadily rolling off of the crumpets while there was a porclin cover on the ornate and clearly expensive teapot.

Roland smiled down at her and went to sit at the table. She followed and took the seat across from him. "Did you do this?" she eyed him curiously as he poured her tea. "Yes I did, but i will admit I was hoping that you would take a bit longer getting here, quite a bit longer, actually..." he looked a bit sad as he said the last bit and Tina wasn't exactly sure why... but she was pretty sure she had a way to fix it. In one swift moment she grabbed her glass from his hand, took one large gulp, and sprayed the entire thing in Roland's face.

"Well if _you_ made the tea then there's no way it is drinkable," Tina smirked. Roland looked as if he had been shot-an uneasy thought for the young girl-before cracking a grin and grabbing a handful of crumpets and throwing them in Tina's face with a laugh. "Food fight!" Tina screamed gleefully.

The subsequent battle seemed to last for hours, but they never seemed to run out of food. It was only when Tina was about to smash an entire strawberry cake-where it came from was anyone's guess-over the soilder's head that he held up his hands in surrender. "Say it," Tina said, still holding the large cake. "Say what?" he panted, a smile plastered on his pastery-ridden face.

"Say that I am the supreme leader and champion of all culinary wars, now and forever."

He smiled at her statment and said with all the dignity of addressing genuine royalty, "You are the supreme leader and champion of all cullinary wars, now and forever," Tina beamed at him. "Good," she said plainly, and dropped the cake directly on his face.

After another much shorter playful round of debauchery they began to settle down and actually have a tea party, albiet a chaotic one givin the mess. Eventually that sad look came back to Roland's features, and Tina noticed the seriousness in his eyes. She met his gaze, "you have to go, don't you?" she asked. "No,"-her heart rose at his words,-"but _you_ do," and it fell just as quickly. She didn't want to go, she didn't even know where _to_ go, but she knew he wasn't lying.

"Where am i going?"

Where most thirteen-year-olds go."

"Home, to your parents."

 **SMACK***

The smack laid across the soilder's cheek after his last statment was loud and echoing. "Don't lie to me Ro-Ro, we both know where they are," Roland looked up, rubbing his cheek, a somber seriousness still on his face. "I would never lie to you, Tina, They're just outside."

She looked out of the mouth of her cave, but only saw blinding light. "What is it?" She asked earnestly. He looked to her, then back to the outside and gave a slight shrug. "Beyond," Was all he gave.

Tina inched closer and closer until she was almost to the light before turnibg around to her guardian. "You'll come too, right?" she asked. He let out a long sigh and a sad smile, "I have more people to wait for, but thats not a no."

It wasn't a "yes" either, and they both knew it.

"I'll come back all the time," She said, and for the first time she doubted herself, mabu even flat lied.

"Go, Tina."

And she did.

 **A/N:** Three things: one, I am SO sorry for the delay!! i have no excuse. please review and suggest any new ideas you have!

Two: The reason this thing is split in two parts is due to a bug on the mobile version of the app, which is what i use, that limits the doc. at around 2000 words. I am so sorry for the inconvience.

Three: GleefulHeretic updated! The story "nothing is never an option" is what got me into this. But it was Two years so i tried to finish it on my own and i still am unless i am told otherwise. Also, GleefulHeretic's chapter has some consistancies with my own, which is a cool coincidance, but thats all it is. Our stories should be seperate. Goodbye for now friends.


End file.
